gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion Clashes: Gundam Battle-Rave
Fusion Clashes: Gundam Battle-Rave (フュージョン戦記ガンダムバトレイヴ) is a manga released in 2006, to promote the game of the Cards jump V, and tells the story of a boy with the power to use the "Battle-Rave" obtained from the Soul Machine. The project in collaboration between the Sunrise and Bandai, also Kunio Okawara and Hajime Katoki participated as creators of original drawings. Story Virtual Space "G" Dimension around the colony in its own territory "G catapult gear," Seoul's most popular game machine was summoned to fight on the card housed in a "Batoreivu" Hyuuga, Gekkou, will be seen three drops of not attacked by MS. Gekkou crisis-ridden brother Hyuuga Hyuga and even to repel by their fusion with the dragon the MS Gundam was guided by a mysterious voice trapped in the dimension G. Chapters Volume 1 *FUSION 1: Fusion! *FUSION 2: Wanderer! *FUSION 3: The Man in the Iron Mask! *FUSION 4: Special gene! *FUSION 5: *FUSION 6: A New Enemy! *FUSION 7: *FUSION 8: Volume 2 *FUSION 9: *FUSION 10: *FUSION 11: *FUSION 12: *FUSION 13: *FUSION 14: *FUSION 15: The final battle! *FUSION 16: Final Fusion! Characters *Hyuuga *Gekkou *Shizuku *Sion *Doraguwan *Luke Edge *Agent of the mysterious Mask of the organization Machine Souls *Aphrodite Gundam *Gundam Berserk *Gun Squid *Gundam Battlecruiser *78-inch_Wide_Gundam *Gundam Hang-On *Batwing Gundam *Ignis Gundam *Zero Gun *Dino Gundam *Dino Gundam Alpha *Gundam Eldant *Gundam Eltres *Tenma Gundam *G-Striker *Bushido Gundam *Rody Gundam *Gundam Ouka *Gundam Hiryu *Draggun Argent *Draggun Cavalier *Draggun Gules *Draggun Oh *Draggun Vert *New G-Line *Garmr Gundam *Gun Headam *Hyper Famigun *Nemes Gundam *Full Contact Gundam *Gundam Vlad *Gundamukuro *Gundam Destra *Gundam Cannon Eyes *Gun Dynaslugger *Gundam Grim Reaper *Gun Mars ZZ Beet *Gundam Helianthus *Hardy Gussie *Gunlio *Nurse Gundam *Garmr Gundam *G-Electraptor *Cretebirth Gundam *Gorgon Gundam *Waterdams *Gundam Walter *Gun Daibeet *Gun Locomoto *G-Firetruck *Gun Jäger *Focus Gundam *G-Cursculp *Gun Atlasbeet *Gundam Josephie *Gun EX Cavator *Gundam Willow *Gundam Cactus *Magical Damumu *Gundam Grave III *Gullwing Gundam *Gun Onyx Witch *Tram Gundam *Gundam Wanderer *Gundam SP Saurer *Octo Gundam *Pterano Gun *Gundam Vyrus *G-P Cock 01 *Full Accel Gundam *Gundam God Fist *Seiryu Gundam *Grand Tu Gundam-R *Ogre Hunter Gundam *Gun Drillhorn *Gundam Glide Horse *Byakko Gundam *Suzaku Gundam *Gundam AX Kid *Gun Tanker *Paladin Gundam Card Type Card game is the "core MS card" and "dove rave card" There are two types of pigeon rave cards that are drawn on both side A different things on both sides. *Core MS card Come into play when the game begins, MS and the base. *Dove rave card Fusion MS on one side, the card depicting the wisdam of the other side. Start a game without turning the G catapult gear. Fusion MS Surface on which the MS is fused with the wisdam written. G catapult into gear so you can view this page. If you use MS overlaid their gear out of the G catapult. Wisdam Painted surfaces include the fusion to fuse MS. Has different effects, look if you use other leave to G catapult gear. Attributes The Fusion MS and Wisdam has four attributes, characteristics and dynamics are related to each. However, a small fraction is also present and Wisdam Fusion MS with no attributes. *Bio Organisms such as plants and animals that represent the attributes. Red color of the card. Increase the power more effective, strong attributes mainly tech. *Tech Attributes that represent a machine with a focus on artifacts. Vehicles such as cars and planes, household appliances such as televisions and washing machines, and more are also included building pyramids and Yachihokoya. Blue color of the card. The effect of interfering with many other strong attributes mainly hero. *Hero Represent the main human attributes. From what appeared to be RPG-like warriors and wizards, which included martial arts, such as athletes or up. Yellow color of the card. More effective to work with Will, Legend mostly stronger. *Legend Phantom Beast monsters that represent attributes such as solubility. Green color of the card. Other attributes are not many special effects, mainly bio-resistant. Gallery vixifudeumanolo.JPG noistafudidoaa.JPG 61kihxmQgWL._SL500_AA300_.jpg 4543112535405_300.jpg pn-0832.JPG Fusion senki.jpg Editions *'Vol.1 ISBN '''978-4-08-874601-2 *'Vol.2 ISBN '''978-4-08-874695-1 External Links *http://www.carddas.com/g-fusion/ *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/battrave.htm *Fusion Clashes: Gundam Battle-Rave Wiki *Fusion Clashes: Gundam Battle-Rave Card Scans Category:Manga